


Fire and Water

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Love, Lust, Passion, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: They are fire on the desk, in this their first time.





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my birthday. Have some smut!

She knew of passion, lust, and the need before this moment. Yet not until now has she truly understood, and knew what it meant to feel fire.

She never knew until everything falls from his desk and onto the ground into a disheveled heap, or until he leads her onto the desk and presses his body into hers, resting himself between the juncture of her hips. She has felt the passion before, yes, as his kisses have always brought her such desire that the kisses from her past never could. But when he kisses her now, laying on top of her, she feels a fire that she has never felt in her life. A fire that pulsates through her veins and courses through her, and makes her forget everything, save for one thing. Cullen, and her love for him. Her need.

He is so broad, and his armor into her flesh is getting heavy and uncomfortable, but she welcomes it as his kisses possess her. She is so lost in this that when he suddenly pauses, she whimpers at the loss of his ministrations. “Cullen…” she mutters, gripping the tangled curls at the base of his neck. “I want you.”

“Do you really want this?” he asks, leaning balancing himself so his full weight doesn’t crush her. “Now, with me?”

Her answer is to coil her arms around his neck and capture his lips with her own, her tongue brushing over his scar that has long since healed. “Yes,” she breathes. “Here.”

It is not easy for him to peel off every piece of his armor, but piece by piece they clank to the floor in a discarded heap to be forgotten. Far easier is it for her to help him remove her own clothes into that same heap. Yet now they are gone and forgotten, and for the first time she feels their naked bodies entwined. He shivers at the feel of her arms around his strong and ropey back, as she feels the strength of his unclothed legs as she skims her own over his and keeping the press of him onto her. His mouth and tongue are ravishing her everywhere, in both the obvious places and the not so obvious. Just as easily as he gives attention to her breasts, he gives attention to other parts that she never imagined the feel of a kiss, such as her shoulders, her stomach and other places. Anywhere he can he kiss, he does so, even the parts of her she would always have hidden away before.

He loves her, all of her. She knows this, and when he makes love to her he will not only kiss the beautiful parts of her. He will kiss and make love to her everywhere.

Fire is pooling in her core and she moans when he kisses her lips again, hands reaching behind to press his palms onto her back, and then lower. He grips her rear and she cries out again, nipping at his bottom lip. When he glances down at her naked form, she can see same fire that is inside her dancing inside his amber gaze. And when he smirks at her, and sinks his head down low until he is kissing the moist hair between her thighs, she slides her hand down to his curls. Her demand. _Stay there, stay there forever._

What he is doing with his lips, tongue and fingers are a form of art, she idly thinks as his mouth wraps around her clit and gently sucks. This is more than she has ever expected from a lover, and as he brings her closer to the edge she is in a hazy cloud. This is a dream, she will wake up and Cullen will not be there, he doesn’t want her forever as he says. But with one more fleck of his tongue the flares awash her, claim her and send her body over the edge. This is real. Cullen is real, he is here, and the fire that is inside her is inside him. It is the kind of fire and sears and burns relentlessly, a fire that has been inside of the two of them ever since their eyes first locked that day by the rift.

The fire inside changes into something else as she edges him over gently, bringing him to his back so now she is the one in control. Just as she wanted to feel and touch her everywhere she now does the same to him, pressing her lips against every single scar. His body is a body that has survived and endured to be here and make love to her now, to light flames inside of her. She will show him that she too loves the part that he has kept hidden away from the world.

For a moment though she does nothing but wait, prolong this moment that they have together, holding his hand. She holds his hand and kisses his rough palm, slides his forefinger into her mouth, and gives him a prelude of what will soon come. The strangled cry he makes when at last she slides his length inside of her mouth is low and melodious, and she further slides down and tastes his lust as he hits the base of her throat. Their eyes lock as she pleasures him with her mouth, and his half-focused gaze is dreamy and surreal, as if he never imagined a woman would do this for him until now. It’s a shame, she thinks. Her commander has carried so many burdens in his life, first as a templar and now as the Commander of her army, and he deserves to loved and taken care of in this way. But Maker she would never imagine how erotic this would be for her, the one giving him such pleasure. She is filled with joy and longing as she sees him at her mercy. It is so incredibly erotic that she has to stop herself from taking him further and finishing him this way, but she wants to feel him everywhere. She wants to have him, show him the extent of her flames. She needs it more than she needs to breathe, she thinks, so she climbs herself atop him. He is just as eager as she, she sees, and without further teasing she slides herself down.

How eagerly their bodies lock as their flames mold and become one, just as now their bodies are becoming one. He stares, mesmerized at where their bodies meet, but eventually the temptation is too much, and he rises to meet her. They embrace in their joining, his flesh now her flesh, bodies one in the same. They are in a place where words do not exist, but numbly she thinks that fire is being made right alongside their love. Or, perhaps their love is a fire, aptly named as such because a fire such as this will never be extinguished.

They continue to make love this way, nails on his back and through his hair while their lips make exchanges of meeting and parting. She has been told before that the world will end in fire, and as Cullen makes love to her she thinks that this is where the world will end, with flames burning for Cullen. Cullen,

_Cullen…_

“Cullen,” she cries as she comes again, feeling his seed inside her walls, and Cullen collapses on his desk. She follows, allowing him to remain inside, dreading the moment she will lose him again.

The flames are cooling, as she dots kisses along his collarbone. His arm around her back are her shields from the world, and it hits her then. Perhaps their love isn’t like fire. Laying their together on his desk, she thinks instead, perhaps their love is like waves. Always there, lapping against the shore, just as she will always be with him, and nothing in this world will stop it. She knows now that laying there for him in their bliss, sharing more kisses, is in many ways more intimate than the act that they have just finished. More intimate, because even though the flames have cooled, he stays. He stays and remains, like the ocean waves.

But flames envelope her again as they move from his desk to his loft, and he kisses her once more. They make love again, turning from water to fire. Fire flares and makes flames as he moves within her, shuddering in her arms when at last he comes again. Gradually, fire becomes water afterward as he lays spent, passion cooled.

“I love you,” he tells her, and when he tells her she can feel both the fire from his passion, and the waves of the water, because she knows he always will. They are both fire and water. Commander and Inquisitor. Lovers, and elements joined together to never part. 


End file.
